Responsiveness of young children to the feelings and emotions of others is examined in relation to the following questions: (1) How consistent over time are individual patterns of reaction to others' emotional distress? Assessments of children in the second year of life are compared with assessments four years later. (2) As a group, how do children's responses to others' emotional distress compare at the two age periods? (3) Are associations between maternal rearing characteristics and children's empathy and altruism similar at the two ages? Data on children's altruism and parental child rearing practices are obtained through naturalistic observations from parents and investigators, and in laboratory assessments. While some forms of altruistic behavior change with age, the intensity of emphatic expression at the two ages is not systematically different. There is consistency from age 1 1/2-2 1/2 to age 6-7 in the majority of individual children's mode of responding (e.g., compassionate, indifferent, avoidant). There is consistency over time, also, in some maternal rearing practices, particularly in practices that reflect high expectations and standards regarding interpersonally responsible behavior in children.